The Phantom of the Opera
by HighSummonerGarnet
Summary: AU. He stared at her intently, his deep hazel eyes burning holes in her mind. Then slowly he began to sing,"You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music, my music..."
1. Prologue: Every Story Has A Beginning

I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Final Fantasy.

_**The Phantom of the Opera – Prologue**_

"_**Every Story Has A Beginning…"**_

* * *

Ifalna cradled the crying infant in her arms, "Are you sure about this Mademoiselle? This is your-"

"I've told you my decision already Ifalna!" Lucrecia whispered violently, clutching her dress tightly due to the stress of her current situation. "I'm sorry Ifalna. I just can't…" the frail woman stopped mid-sentence and let out a heart-aching sob. She stared at her son in the other woman's arms and held her arms out.

Ifalna gave the woman a sympathetic look as she gently handed her the baby. Once he was in his mother's arms he settled down and snuggled into her chest.

"What about Hojo? Giving the baby to me doesn't stop him from asking questions." Ifalna interrogated out of fear of said man.

Lucrecia was silent, gently caressing the right side of her son's face; the deformity that had led to all this chaos. "I'm going to leave Hojo." She said simply. "Vincent and I are going to try and work things out."

Ifalna narrowed her eyes, "Does he know about the baby?"

"Yes," she replied, "he doesn't approve of this but I have no choice…" A loud crackle of thunder heard from outside caused her to flinch and lose her trail of thought.

"Tout le monde a le choix." Ifalna said bluntly.

"Don't judge me Ifalna." Lucrecia cried out, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

Ifalna just simply shook her head, her thick auburn hair swaying behind her, "I cannot judge you. Only the planet herself can do that…Mademoiselle." She added the last part on curtly as she took the baby from her. "You should be going now Lucrecia. It will be a matter of time before they figure out that you have taken leave; Elmyra can't hold them off for long."

Lucrecia silently nodded and began to leave, yet she stopped and glanced at her child one last time, "Take care of him Ifalna. Protect him from this cruel world because I can't!"

Ifalna didn't have time to respond as the woman quickly departed, leaving the latest chapter in her life in Ifalna's arms.

* * *

_**15 Years Later**_

He could hardly contain his excitement. There were so many _people_. Kids running down the street. Gypsies performing in the streets while vagabonds begged for coins on the sidewalk. The aristocrats were dressed in their absolute best, laughing, chatting, completely oblivious to the poverty around them. Nonetheless, every one of them had a stunning masquerade mask adorned on their face.

For the first time in his life he felt _whole_. He didn't want to sound ungrateful – he loved his life, he truly did. He loved the cottage they lived in. The river he and his sister would play in and how their mother would scream at them to be careful. He loved the piano sessions he would have with his mother. He loved how their father would take them into the forest and show them everything nature had to offer. Everything was so secluded…and that was exactly what he hated about it. He had always wanted to leave with his father during his occasional visits to the city, but his mother would always say no. He never questioned it. Never. Not until a week ago.

* * *

_Aerith, his eleven year-old sister, was going to leave for Midgar. Something about going to train as a ballet dancer with some aunt they had never even met. He had hardly been paying to details at the time because he was trying to keep himself from shouting._

_It didn't last long. "Why does she get to leave and I can't!" He yelled, clenching his fists tight._

_Ifalna frowned, "We've already talked about this-" _

"_You always say that! What's the difference between Aerith and me?" He was beginning to shake and unwanted tears were forming in his eyes._

_Gast put an arm around his son and spoke softly, "There is no difference. You both are the sa-"_

_He shoved his father's arm off and stood, "Stop lying to me! It's my face isn't it?" An immediate silence came over the trio. He didn't realize what he had said until it had already left his mouth._

_Deciding to escape the awkward silence before it got any worse, he ran to his room, slamming it hard behind him. He had barricaded himself inside his room for two days. They had left him alone mostly accept for Aerith. She had kept knocking on his door, asking if he would play with her. Ifalna would leave food at the door and his father try to get him to come out._

_At the end of day two, his door opened and someone sat on the side of the bed._

"_You know you just can't sit and mope all day right?" Ifalna questioned._

_She received a huff in response._

"_Well then," she said getting up, "I guess I'm going to have to tell your father that you're not going because you refused to pack. It's a shame to because I was so looking forward to seeing my sister aga-"_

"_Pack." He said as he turned to face her, his interest peaking._

_She smiled at him as she sat beside him on the bed again, "Well if you want to go to the city you're going to need to take your best clothes."_

_His eyes brighten as he hugged onto his mother tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

"_Now before you get all excited. There is one more thing." He let go so she could stand up. She walked towards his door and opened it and picked up a box sitting outside his door._

"_Every year at the opera house that I use to work at with my sister they would hold a huge masquerade party. It was so beautiful. I'm so happy that you'll get to see it too." She whispered as she slid the box towards him._

_He opened the box and inside it was filled with…masks._

"_You're father got them yesterday. We all have already picked ours out, now it is your turn."_

_She watched in amusement as he tried each one on. He sat aside the ones he didn't like and made a neat pile for the ones he was fond of. He was reaching inside the box for the next mask when he froze and frowned. _

"_What's wrong?" she glanced at the box nervously, scared that something had upset him again._

"_It's broken." He responded sadly, lifting a mask out of the box. Ifalna stared at it as she took it from his hand. It was ghostly white, rigid where the cheek and nose where placed, and it was strangely soft. It was half a mask fit to be placed on the right side of your face. She laughed darkly to herself, '_How ironic._' _

"_It's not broken mon amour." She reached for her son's face affectionately, softly placing the mask over the right side of his face. She reached for the hand mirror he had been using to see how his masks looked and held it up._

_He was silent for a moment as he stared at his reflection. Finally, he slowly reached up and ran his fingers against the smooth surface of the mask._

"_I like it." He whispered. _

_Ifalna could do nothing but hold her son. It was getting harder to protect him from this cruel world._

* * *

He was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his jacket. Aerith smiled at him through her butterfly mask. It was embellished with glitter, jewels, and tiny ribbons. Of course all of it was in different shades of pink; her favorite color.

She pointed forward and his gaze followed. Then his eyes rested on the most beautiful building he had ever seen in his life.

"It's the Opera Populaire. The most famous opera house in the world." Aerith whispered, her emerald eyes widening in excitement.

"That's where you're going to practice ballet?" he asked in amazement.

"Yep." She giggled at him. When she spoke again, her voice became more distant and mysterious, "When we are older and I'm the most spirited dancer in Midgar, will you come watch me dance in Box 5?" Her emerald eyes shimmered at him in the dark car, as she clasped his hand.

He smirked at her, giving her small hand a squeeze, "Of course I will. But why Box 5?"

Aerith leaned close to him, so close that he could feel her breath when she spoke, "Mommy said that when she used to work at the opera house that only the most famous, respected, and _attractive_ men sat there."

"Then Box 5 shall be reserved until I, the _Phantom_ arrives!" he joked, lifting his cape in a playful matter, earning giggles from Aerith. When he had finally come out of his room and unveiled his mask, his father commented that he looked like a phantom. They had decided that when they got to the city, they would buy him a cape to complete his attire.

"What are you two giggling about back there?" Ifalna asked from the passenger seat.

"Nothing." Both children answered in union, immediately sitting up straight.

Ifalna arched an eyebrow, but remained silent until they reached the opera house. "Now remember be respectful to your Aunt Elmyra." When the children nodded in compliance, she continued. "She will be waiting at the entrance and will probably be the only one not wearing a mask. Comprendre?" The children nodded again. "Your father and I will be in once he parks the car."

Once she was finished, the pair hurried out of the car and raced towards the opera house doors, earning amused glances from the passing aristocrats.

Nevertheless, Ifalna was far from amused, she was completely terrified. "Je suis inquiet Gast." She said to her husband, who was one of the few people who could understand her native language. "What if someone wants him to take his mask off?"

Gast sighed. Ifalna only spoke her native tongue when she was stressed or was showing affection. Now was currently more of the former than the latter. "No one is going to ask him of that, Ifalna." He reassured.

Ifalna shook her head vigorously, 'What if Lucrecia is there or," her voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "Hojo."

Gast grimaced at the mention of his former colleague, "Hojo only saw his son once and afterwards wanted him dead. For all we know Lucrecia could have told him she gave his son to us. To him he probably thought we were doing the world a favor." He said in disgust. Gast would never understand how someone would kill their child just because of the way they looked. "Besides he seemed more interested in the son that wasn't even his."

"Vincent's son."

"Yes, Sephiroth...wasn't it?" Ifalna confirmed with a nod, "Besides if Lucrecia is there, she wouldn't dare say anything."

"But-"However, Ifalna didn't finish her sentence as a sudden impact rammed into the passenger side of the car.

* * *

He could barely breathe. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been running. All he knew was that his parents were dead, his sister and Elmyra couldn't help him, and he was alone. It was all because of one reason only; his face.

* * *

_They were inside of the emergency ward in the hospital when Elmyra had received the news. She slowly walked over to them and explained everything. Their parents had been hit by a drunk driver. He was now in police custody and would go to jail._

"_But that doesn't bring Mommy and Daddy back!"Aerith sobbed. _

"_I know." Elmyra held Aerith as she cried. _

_He didn't really want to cry in front of Aerith but soon he couldn't help himself. Soon a nurse had come to assist Elmyra in comforting the children. She spoke softly, asking him if he was okay, did he need or want anything. He didn't really mind; it was nice. She wiped away his tears with soft, warm hands. Then she reached for his mask. _

_A loud bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips as she leaped away from him, dropping his mask on the way. More screams came as people began to stare at him._

"Monster_!'_

"Creature!_"_

"Kill him!"

_Elmyra quickly let go of Aerith and stood in front of him, almost as she was shielding him from their harsh words. Elmyra was trying to calm them down but none of it worked; they simply just got louder and louder. _

_His breathing started to get erratic and his head started to hurt. It was the same feeling he had when he had gotten angry at his parents…_

_Without thinking he grabbed his mask from off the floor and ran for the nearest exit._

_The last thing he heard was Aerith calling his name._

* * *

He was currently inside a cellar that seemed to be abandoned by its owner. He creep silently through the tunnel until he reached a large, forbidding door. Not seeing the point of knocking, he pushed hard against the oak door and almost chocked on the amount of dust that stirred up.

But what lay beyond the door was enough to make him keep going. The place was enormous. It was some type of catacomb, laced with cobwebs and old statues mounted on the walls. In the middle, slicing through the walkway, flowed a waterway, and he wondered where it led.

'_Hopefully to a bed._' He thought wearily to himself. It wasn't like he could go back up to the streets; he had no money and if anyone saw his face again…

"No!" he shouted to himself. That would _never_ happen again. He adjusted his mask and set out into the darkness that was his new home.

* * *

So do you like? P.S. Leave a review please!

I hope me not saying The Phantom's name wasn't confusing while reading. I don't want to reveal who he is until much later and obviously I couldn't call him The Phantom yet b/c he hasn't "earned" the title yet. Get it? Got it? Good! xD

I decided to have Ifalna speak French because in the original story of FF7 she is a Cetra and I wanted something to set her apart. Also since TPOTO takes place in Paris, I wanted to have some allusion to it since I was keeping the setting in-game. So that's why she speaks French!

Ifalna's Dialogue in French:

Mademoiselle - Miss

Tout le monde a le choix – Everyone has a choice.

Mon amour – My love

Comprendre - Understand

Je suis inquiet Gast – I'm worried Gast.


	2. Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed The Cat…

I do not own Final Fantasy or The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

_**The Phantom of the Opera – Chapter One**_

"_**Curiosity Killed The Cat…"**_

_**10 years later…**_

"Where's my ballet slippers?" Rikku yelled from the second floor.

"I've…" Penelo paused as she snatched a pair of ballet slippers from under Vaan's bottom, "got them." Rolling her eyes at Vaan, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Yuffie! Did you steal my blush again?" Garnet yelled as she stormed towards Yuffie's vanity mirror.

"No" the brunette huffed as she applied on her lip gloss.

"Yuffie Kisaragi you are a _terrible_ liar. If you don't give me back my lip gloss…" The petite girl began her daily lecture to Yuffie about stealing her items.

Aerith couldn't help but sigh at the mindless banter of her fellow dancers. This was their usual morning routine; Rikku trying to find her lost slippers even though Penelo usually found them first, Garnet yelling at Yuffie for stealing her make-up, Noel and Tidus talking about blitzball while Vaan and Zidane were about to go get breakfast, Serah was usually beginning her stretches, and Genesis would wander off to go flirt with the female dancers in other groups.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

The voice belonged to 19 year-old Yuna Beress, who was glancing at her worriedly as she brushed her thick, brunette hair.

Aerith gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Yuna. I was just thinking about how repetitive our lives can be sometimes."

"Repetitive? This coming from the girl who received _two dozen_ roses last night!" 21 year-old Serah Farron said as she bounced lightly into the seat next to Aerith.

"_Two dozen roses_!" Yuna dropped her brush and stared at Aerith in fascination. "From who?"

"From Mr. Valentine." Serah smiled slyly as she continued, "Wait Yuna there's more; they were all pink,. Aerith's _favorite _color." She giggled as she nudged Aerith, who was blushing uncontrollably.

Yuna gave Aerith a condemning look, "Why didn't you say anything?" the usually meek girl demanded.

Aerith could the heat flaming her face as she spoke, "I was going to tell you. It _is_ still morning y'know!"

Yuna was about to respond when a firmer, older voice was heard instead, "It is good to know that you three have time to gossip and chit-chat." The voice said from behind them.

The trio immediately quickly stood up and greeted their teacher, "Madam Gainsborough."

Elmyra's stern expression was replaced with a smile, "Girl's you can skip the formalities." She said laughing, "Yuna and Serah, tell everyone to meet in the theater in 10 minutes." Both girls nodded and went their separate ways to what the ballet mistress had told them to do.

Once the two girls were gone Elmyra led Aerith to her room. She didn't shut the door until Aerith had settled down on the rose-colored loveseat. The room was mostly dark except for the three candles that sat on Elmyra's desk; the flames casting shadows across the room.

The two relatives were silent, so silent that Aerith swore she could hear the faint sound of the candles flames flickering.

"Have you heard from him?" It was Elmyra who finally broke the silence. She was leaning against the door frame and the guard that she constantly generated was beginning to fade. Instead of the strict teacher, Madam Gainsborough, she had become the worried Aunt Elmyra. The one who was always trying to protect her niece and nephew; even as one danced around stage and the other lurked beyond in the shadows.

"No." Aerith said and continued, "It has had been two weeks since I've talked to him." Aerith paused as she glanced at her Aunt with a worried expression adorned on her face, "You…you don't think he's hurt?" she stuttered quietly.

Elmyra sighed as she waltzed towards the loveseat Aerith sat on, "Ne vous inquiétez pas petit." The ballet mistress slipped into her sister's native language to ease her niece's nerves. In truth, Ifalna and Elmyra were not sisters by blood, yet ever since the day they had first met at the opera house 35 years ago, they had claimed each other as sisters. Ifalna had taught her many things; one of those things happened to be the foreign language native to Ifalna's home town; a small village located on the Northern Continent.

"I'm sure he will turn up soon enough. Besides," Elmyra said as she gently rubbed Aerith's back, "it seems that little rumor about Rufus selling the opera house is true. I'm sure he will introduce himself to the new owner…personally."

Aerith frowned; it seemed like she was going to have to pay the Phantom a personal visit herself.

* * *

"We're here Miss Lockhart."

Startled at hearing her name, the girl immediately looked at the driver, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"We have arrived at the Opera Populaire Miss Lockhart." The man repeated, giving her weary look.

Tifa blushed, embarrassed for not paying attention because she had been so entranced with the city around her. "I'm sorry Sir. You see it's my first time here in Midgar." She explained.

The driver gave her a lazy smile, "Once you've been doing my job as long as I have you can spot the first timers." he chuckled as he got out the car.

Tifa slid out of the car and gazed up at her new job and home. '_I wonder what Mother and Father are thinking now? Are they proud?' _Tifa smiled to herself; she could almost see them now. She knew that they had wanted her to live normally. A life away from money, fame, and _opera houses_. But they were both gone, and she wanted to support herself just like her parents had. Both of her parents had established themselves; her mother was a pianist and singer and her father was a retired soldier. She had decided that she was going to make a name for herself. Tifa didn't want to be known as Heartilly_'s daughter_' or '_Laguna's' girl.'_

Tifa was knocked out of her reflective thoughts when the driver called to her again for the third time in less than five minutes, "Yes sir?" She asked; her chestnut eyes still on the building.

"Shall we go in?" The driver questioned as he slowly began to walk up the stairs to the opera house; carefully trying to balance her luggage in his hands.

She nodded and began to follow the driver. For some strange reason she couldn't help but smile as she descended the steps one by one. '_This is it Tifa. Everything begins now.'_

* * *

Tifa's mouth nearly fell from her jaw when they entered the momentous building. The whole room was just as marvelous as the outside. It seemed that the opera house was designed to be as regal as possible; everything in the entire room had a _rich_, _warm_ feeling. Her eyes trailed upwards to the cathedral ceiling above her and was amazed by the intricate craftsmanship used. _'This place is fit for a king not ballet dancers and opera singers.'_ She thought to herself.

However, the regal feeling began to fade as the scattering maids and workers knocked her out of her trance. They were scrubbing, brushing and sweeping for an upcoming show. In the middle of the large room stood a grand staircase and at the top stood a middle age woman. Her light brown hair, which was beginning to gray, was swept up in a tight bun. The woman's azure eyes locked with her chestnuts and the woman immediately began to descend the stairs while never taking her eyes of Tifa.

Tifa didn't like the woman's cold stare and locked her eyes back. One thing she had learned from her father was to never back down to _anyone._ When the woman had reached the base of the stairs, Tifa was surprised to see that she was smiling at her!

"It is nice to see that you have some of your father's spunk." She looked her up and down casually as if she was judging her. She continued talking, "I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw your maiden name down as Lockhart. If I remember correctly your father's last name was Loire and your mother's was Heartilly. Am I correct?"

Tifa didn't really see the point of the woman asking if she was right or not, she seemed to already have 100 percent confidence in herself. "You're correct Madam. Lockhart was my grandmother's maiden name. I didn't want to come into the city with people expecting something of me because of who my parents were." Tifa responded, her eyes still locked on the woman's.

The woman was silent for a moment, and then suddenly shouted, "WAKKA!" Tifa, along with everyone else in the room was started by the woman's sudden cry but apparently they were all used to it as simply carried on with their business. Soon a thick, but well-built man can running down the grand stair case.

"You needed me ya?" the man who obviously had to be Wakka asked. He had a thick accent and Tifa guessed he must have been from one of the islands down south.

"Take her bags down to the living quarters." The woman back replied to Wakka.

The man nodded and smiled at Tifa, "Welcome to the Opera Populaire."

* * *

The woman's name was Elmyra Gainsborough Tifa had learned. After Wakka had come they followed him down to where she would be living for who knows long. Elmyra didn't really dwell into Tifa's personal life, something she was grateful. Instead she just explained how the opera house worked, specifically the ballet department. There were fifty dancers and they were all separated into groups, Elmyra said she would be a part of her niece's group.

And that's currently where she was. She was in a small room that she would be sharing with Aerith, Elmyra's niece. The other girls in her group where slung all around the room, gossiping and telling Tifa about their experiences at the Populaire.

Garnet had been warning her about Yuffie's thieving ways when Rikku's voice got serious and dropped low, "So who's going to tell her about the_ Phantom?"_

Tifa frowned at the eccentric blond, "The Phantom?"

Aerith who had been mostly silent the entire time spoke up, "Rikku don't…" She said with a tired sigh.

"Now wait a minute I want to know who she's talking about." Tifa said and Aerith just shrugged, letting Rikku continue.

Rikku smiled excitedly and sat next to Tifa, "So on the first day of every month, the opera manager gets a note from the Opera Ghost A.K.A the Phantom. He asks for 20, 000 gil and Box 5 in the theater to empty for him or _else_." Her green else brightened as she emphasized the last word.

"Or else what?" Tifa asked.

"Or else he'll kill us all!" Yuffie yelled into Rikku's ear, scaring her.

"That's not funny!" Rikku shouted pushing Yuffie off the bed, sending her crashing next to Garnet on the floor.

"I want to meet the Phantom!" the sudden declaration came from Eiko, a small girl sitting on Garnet's lap.

"You don't want to meet him Eiko and if you do run." The older sibling instructed.

Serah cocked an eyebrow at Garnet, "You scared of the Phantom Garnet?"

Garnet rolled her eyes, "No…but if I ever meet him I'm not going to stick around and find out if those rumors about him are true."

"I don't get it. Why don't they just arrest him?" Tifa pondered out loud.

"Because he hasn't really done anything bad…." Yuna answered, Tifa could tell she must've felt some type of sympathy towards the man.

However, Penelo felt the opposite, "Um…besides committing extortion!" she said with a snort.

"Hey lay off the man. Shinra has so much money that they could lose a couple of gil each month. I just wished I could get my hands on some of it."

"Of course you do." Garnet said, earning a glare from Yuffie.

Serah glanced up at Aerith and softly nudged her, "Hey Aerith," once she had the brunette's attention she continued, "you've been here the longest. What's your opinion on the Phantom?"

Aerith didn't respond quickly, yet just sat there thinking. Finally she spoke, "I think the Phantom is a lonely man and his only form of human interaction is with us in this opera house, whether it is good or bad. He is harmless to us and I think we should be harmless towards him." She whispered. Everyone was silent, thinking over her words.

Suddenly, Aerith cleared her throat, "I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." She stated with hard finality.

No one argued.

* * *

"Aerith…." Tifa called out to her roommate, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dark.

Tifa got no response from Aerith. However, she was greeted with the door silently shutting and an empty bed across from her. She knew that she had heard the door open, Tifa thought to herself. She stumbled out of bed, silently cursing the dark. Tifa had no idea how the hell Aerith was able to slip out of here in total darkness. "She must have had a candle or something…." She muttered to herself.

When she finally found her slippers, she quietly opened the door and closed it shut. The hall was faintly lit and she saw a figure at the end of the hall make a left turn. She quickly, but quietly followed her. Something told her she should have stayed in bed but she ignored it. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, Aerith was off to do something secretive and she was going to find out what. _'Or she could be going to the _bathroom_.'_ Her inner conscience hissed and she ignored it.

When she got to where Aerith had turned, she paused, and looked around the edge. Aerith was currently unlocking a door and entered the room. Tifa hurriedly tip-toped to the door it had been left cracked so Tifa peaked through. Aerith was standing in front of a large mirror; she placed her hand against it and pushed it sideways. Tifa's eyes widen, the mirror led to a hidden passageway! Aerith had disappeared to where ever it led, leaving Tifa questioning herself on what to do.

"Well I've come this far…" She opened the door, making sure to close it back how it was. She crept cautiously towards the mirror, scared of what laid beyond. The pathway was somewhat fairly lit, it was really wet though. The ground was covered in small puddles. She looked back at the mirror expecting to see the back of it she was started to see that you could see through to the other side. Lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention to her feet until she felt something crawl on it…

A huge rat was on her foot. Tifa let out a frightful shriek but quickly covered her mouth when she remembered that she was on a covert operation. Thankfully her shriek had scared the rat off and she continued on, making sure to beware anymore rodents.

Tifa was beginning to get worried, she had completely lost track of Aerith and the passageway began to lead to different paths. "Aerith where are-"she stopped and swiftly turned around.

She had heard something! It was definitely too loud to be a rat. "Aerith…?" she called out to the dark. No answer. She was about to call out again when a gloved hand fell firmly over mouth and an arm grabbed her around her waist, pushing her against a wall.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" a deep, husky voice said with amusement as he whispered into her ear.

* * *

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HERE! I'm sorry I couldn't help myself… XD

But anyway I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and story alerts. I would personally like to thank Lett for putting my story as a favorite story. Love you guys!

I decided to make the other dancers other Final Fantasy characters b/c I thought it would be more interesting than making up random characters. Plus it makes guessing who the Phantom is even more confusing because now he might not even be a FF7 character! (Insert evil laughter) I'm such a troll…

The next thing I want to address is Tifa's parents. I feel like in some alternate dimension if Julia and Laguna had gotten together in FF8, Tifa would be their lovechild. So I made them her parents. I am AU writer, what do you expect? :)

Finally, onto the Phantom himself. In one of the reviews someone said that they had an _idea_ who the Phantom is but they didn't say who it was which made me a little disappointed. So my point is that if you think you know who the Phantom is, write it in a review or message me. I'm curious to hear people's opinions. But don't expect me to tell you if your guess is right!

That is all! Until next time - HSG


	3. Chapter 2: In the Lion's Den

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or Final Fantasy.

_**Edit: Just fixed and edit things! Nothing new! New chapter soon!**_

* * *

_**The Phantom of the Opera – Chapter Two**_

"_**In the Lion's Den"**_

"Well, Well, Well. You must be new." The Phantom purred into her ear.

Tifa tried to scream but it only was an angry muffle because of the gloved hand over her mouth. "It seems you've already learned about me." She jerked wildly in response to try to get him to let of his hold around her waist, but he only chuckled, "You're a feisty one. You're not tame enough to be an opera singer." He paused and moved his head so that his mouth was near her right ear, "You're a dancer." He said with a hint of satisfaction.

Tifa let out another muffled yell, however it was more frantic than angry, and the Phantom caught on. He jerked Tifa around so that she was facing him. Tifa blinked, trying to adjust her eyes in the darkness. She couldn't _see_ him, more like the outline of him. She tried to focus on his face but couldn't see his features but she did notice that something was on his face….

"Listen up little kitty," he said, grabbing Tifa's attention, "I don't know how you got down here but you've entered the _lion's_ den now." His voice had dropped down lower making it turn dark. "I'm going to let go of my hand and you're going to stay silent. Do you understand?" Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was staring at her, awaiting her response. Tifa nodded her head slowly and he cautiously dropped his hand.

Tifa let a deep breath; she had honestly thought about lying and screaming for help. Aerith was somewhere in this dark maze but she doubted that she should try her luck.

"How did you get down her?" he asked. She could hear his feet moving against the wet stone ground. '_Is he pacing?_' she thought to herself.

Tifa put aside the thought and answered the question, "I-I was following my roommate." She was trying to sound as firm as possible; but instead of sounding like a roaring tiger, she came off as a terrified mouse.

"Who is this roommate?" he said, continuing on with his interrogation.

Tifa didn't reply; she couldn't tell on Aerith. There's no telling what he would do to her. But she couldn't lie….

"What are you waiting for?" the Phantom snapped impatiently.

"I-I…don't-What are you going to do with her if I tell you?" Tifa replied, concern written across her features.

He let a rough laugh and quickly crossed the space between them. "You're very loyal for someone who's just got here." He said with agitation. "What makes you think that your roommate would do the same for you?"

"I don't." she responded genuinely but for some reason she thought about when she had first learned about the man in front of her just a couple of hours ago. Aerith had taken up for the Phantom… "She seemed loyal to you." She said hotly.

Instead of responding, he inched closer to her; pushing her against the wall with his body. He traced his hand against the outline of her skin, taking pleasure in her fear. "Why are you so interested in what I plan to do with your roommate." He whispered in her ear. "Do you want the _pleasure_ of experiencing it first hand?" he whispered seductively, while moving his hand up to her breast.

Tifa's breath hitched and she slapped his hand away with as much force she could muster. "Get away from me!" she yelled angrily, pushing him. She tried to run away but tripped in the darkness.

Laughter echoed through the dark passage. '_He's laughing? Laughing at me?_' Shock was written across her face. The laughter was a true laugh; not a cruel laugh at her misfortune, he truly believed it was funny. "Get up." He ordered after he was finished. However, Tifa wasn't going to comply, she remained sprawled on the ground; she would rather let rodents crawl on her then take orders from _him_.

He snorted at her little protest on the ground and walked past her, "If your choice is to wallow on the floor with vermin then be my guest, at least I can say I tried to be a gentleman and escort you _out_."

Tifa immediately pushed herself off the floor, "Are you really going to take me out of here." She asked.

He scoffed at her, annoyed, "If you really think that I would lead you down to some secret torture chamber, than I'm slightly offended." His tone made him seem as if he was genuinely offended. It made her feel a little bit bad but just a little.

She got up, took a few cautious steps, and almost tripped again. She continued to do that before the Phantom swirled around angrily, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I-I can't see in here." Tifa said nervously, she didn't want to push his buttons now that he was feeling generous about letting her go.

She heard him sigh and then she was suddenly jerked forward. They moved quickly through the underground maze until they stopped and he let go of her wrist. Then suddenly there was light; they were at the mirror! However, Tifa didn't have much time to rejoice because the Phantom pushed her roughly into the room, making her land on the floor, and slammed the mirror shut.

Tifa grumbled to herself; the first day of work she followed her roommate, entered a secret passage, and met a crazed lunatic. '_Speaking of roommate._' Tifa glanced back at the large mirror. Aerith was, at least to her knowledge, still in there. Tifa was hesitant; Aerith knew about the passage in the first place, she probably knew what she was doing. Tifa could only hope she did. Tifa opened the door to leave and glanced back at the mirror before slamming it shut. She could have sworn she saw a figure staring back at her…

* * *

She woke up to Aerith shaking her gently, "It's time to wake sleepyhead." Aerith giggled. Tifa rubbed and eyed Aerith suspiciously; she wouldn't dare mention last night but she was dying to know what Aerith was up to. The older dancer seemed to be more preppy than she was yesterday.

"Also you need to be at the stage at 8; the new managers are coming today." Aerith said as she searched her drawer for something.

Yes, there was something different about Aerith today. A light bulb clicked in her head, '_What if Aerith and the Phantom are secret lovers!_'

Tifa's mind was going on overdrive until Aerith shouted in happiness, "Aha!" she smiled holding up a black ribbon triumphantly. She headed for the door but stopped and looked back at Tifa, "By the way, you have to head to the wardrobe department. You got to get sized by Leblanc."

Tifa sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tifa ducked under a statue being lifted by two men. 7:30 and the opera house was already insanely busy. With the performance of _Hannibal_ tonight and the two new managers, everyone and everything was hectic. '_Well at least everyone…_' Tifa thought as she walked passed Wakka who was peeking through a hole that she was pretty sure led to the women's dressing room. She rolled her eyes and kept weaving through the traffic to get to her destination. Finally she reached it; large drapes covered the entrance and she pushed through them and was greeting by a boisterous voice.

"Ms. Heartilly I've been waiting for you." A voice cooed. It belonged to a woman sitting on a loveseat in the middle of the room. There were piles of clothes, sheets of fabric and other materials surrounding her and she was wearing a very….eccentric outfit. Something Tifa wasn't even sure if she could describe. It looked like a kimono except that there were slits in the outfit that exposed her chest and legs. Everything she was wearing from the accessories in her choppy blond hair to the shoes on her feet was matching.

"I don't go by Heartilly; it's Lockhart. I'm assuming you're Leblanc." Tifa said as she made her way over to the loveseat.

Leblanc smiled, "Yes, my love. I am Leblanc Ruburan, the world-class designer for the Opera Populaire!"She fanned herself lightly before getting up and encircling Tifa. She made comments as she circled her, 'Butts too flat for a size 8.' and 'Breast are _way_ too big for a size 5.' Suddenly she stopped and shouted, "ORMI!"

A short and stocky man came running down the stairs, "Yes Boss?" he greeted the designer.

"Get me a Dance Troop 1, size 7 outfit." She ordered and he hurried off. Immediately after Ormi left, a tall and lanky man entered the room.

"Boss we have a problem." He said with annoyance dripping out of his voice.

"What is it Logos?" Leblanc whined.

"Scarlet is complaining about a wardrobe malfunction…again." He answered.

"_What!_ _Again!_ That blond-headed buffoon dares to say my _work_ is inadequate!" Leblanc shouted angrily as she stormed towards the exit, "Ormi! Give Ms. Heartilly her clothes and head towards the stage!"

"It's Lock-"

"Whatever! Just give her the clothes Ormi!" she shouted through the curtains.

Ormi hurried to her and handed her the ensemble, out of breath.

Tifa smiled gently at him, "Thank you."

He smile back, making his stern face seem more friendly, "Y'know me and Logos been around here a long time. I-I remember your mother; we was just little boys back when she used to sing here. She was a beautiful lady; it's sad what happen with the car accident and all." He said somberly.

Tifa tried to smile, "Thank you so much. She talked about this place a lot." There was an awkward silence and then Ormi cleared his throat.

"Uh there's a small dressing room upstairs." He said pointing upwards. "I leave you to it." and he turned away to leave.

Tifa headed up the stairs and into the dressing room. She changed and inspected herself in the mirror. The top to the piece was more of a bra and the skirt reached down to her ankles. She was playing around with her skirt when she froze at the top of the stairs. A man was inspecting the pile of clothes on Leblanc's loveseat when he turned towards the stairs and looked at her. A small gasped escaped her lips as she saw the mask covering half of his face. His silver hair framed his face and spilled around his shoulders. She knew who he was before he even spoke, the condescending smirk told her that much.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should ask the same of you. I thought I ran you off, Ms. Heartilly. No, I mean _Ms. Lockhart_." He said as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm not that easily scared." She retorted, staying still as he climbed the stairs one by one. "Besides we are on an even playing field. All I have to do is-"

"Is what? Scream? Go ahead _Tifa_." The way he said her name sent a cold shudder down her spine. He was two steps away from her now.

"I could scream. I didn't say I would." She said staring into his brown eyes. He smiled at her, flashing his set of teeth. He moved to the step beneath hers, still looking down at her.

Something in her told her to run away. Run away and never look back. But she stayed frozen onto her spot on top of the stairs; in front of the man who was going to change her life forever.

* * *

I'm tired. I hope you guys liked it. Leave feedback please! ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Think of Me

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**The Phantom of the Opera – Chapter Three**_

"_**Think of Me"**_

Tifa quietly observed the man in front of her before asking, "Wh-Who are _you_?"

"That my dear…is irrelevant right now." His voice was deep and powerful, yet slow and soft at the time. He took another step forward so that they were sharing the same step; their bodies sharing warmth. The Phantom grasped her hand gently, making her blush at his touch.

"I must apologize for my behavior last night. You must understand that I do not…._appreciate_ intruders." He said with a touch of annoyance.

She frowned, pulling her hand out of his grasp, earning a hurt expression. "I wasn't intruding!" she whispered fiercely. "Besides I'm not the one who bribes the opera house out of money and _steals_!"

He chuckled darkly and he suddenly moved forward, causing her back to ram into the wooden railing behind her. His chest was against hers and she cursed the fact that he could feel how hard she was breathing.

He scanned her face, his hazel eyes seemed to be taking in every inch of her face; every nook and crevice. "You are scared of me."

Tifa remained stiff under him, her mouth agape. Who _was_ this man? How could he read her so well? She wasn't scared of him….was she?

Her thoughts returned to the present as she felt his hand moving up her arm to her face. He caressed her cheek delicately; the tips of his gloved fingers moved ran gently along her cheek as if she was a fragile doll.

"I cannot fathom why someone whose mother was one of the greatest singers to grace the Populaire's stage would choose to be a dancer." He whispered. She tightened her lips out of anger and was about to speak but he held a finger to her lips.

"You have a habit of interrupting me." He said ignoring her glare, "Whatever your reasoning is doesn't matter to me. It will soon change anyway." He moved back so that they had space between them again and began to climb the stairs.

"What do you mean 'it will soon change'?" Tifa asked, turning to him. He ignored her and continued his ascent. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tifa borderline shouted.

He sighed, turning towards her, with a patronizing look on his face, "Shouldn't you be at the stage by now? I've heard Madam Gainsborough is not pleased with _late_ students." He said crossing his arms.

She crossed her arms also; suspicion in her eyes, "I don't trust you." She said firmly as she turned away and went down the stairs. When she got towards the large drapes and hesitated. Daring to look back, she turned back towards the stairs; only to find no one there.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Yuffie asked as Tifa quickly dipped her slippers in rosin powder before sitting next to the young brunette.

"I had a little trouble putting on the outfit but I eventually got it." She responded, secretly patting herself on the back for her quick little white lie. She saw Elmyra give her irritated look and she whispered 'Sorry' and the dance instructor simply shook her head.

"Leblanc's outfits can be pretty crazy sometimes." Yuffie said as she popped the gum in her mouth. "But you missed the two blond bimbos duke it out."

"What happen?" Tifa asked as she sat down in her new friends circle at the back of the stage.

"Our precious Prima Donna claimed to have _another_ wardrobe malfunction." Rikku answered, rolling her eyes. "I swear I think she's trying to get Leblanc fired because she hates her outfits."

"Shinra's not going to fall for that though." Yuna said finally speaking up.

"Yeah but there has been those rumors about him leaving." Garnet added.

Silence fell over the group until a blood-curling laugh broke it.

"_Kya ha ha!"_ the loud laugh came from a tall blonde woman coming onto the stage with a heavy-set man and a small entourage behind her.

"Speak of the devil." Rikku grumbled.

The woman was cuddling a miniature poodle in her arms, fawning and cooing at it. "_Heidegger_ my darling you shouldn't have!" She said to the large beside her. She was dressed in a very elaborate outfit; a dress fitted with a corset with a long trail and a golden crown with small jewels encased in it and large orange and yellow feathers sticking from the left side of it. The man Tifa assumed to be Heidegger was dressed as a soldier with golden armor.

Heidegger grinned proudly, they both had a pompous air about them, Tifa disliked them immediately.

"_Scarlet! Scarlet!_" A tall, lean dark haired man came running up to the lead soprano, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Yes. Anything for you _Reeve_." Scarlet answered, practically throwing her new pet into her assistance arms.

"That's Reeve Tuesti, the conductor" Garnet whispered to Tifa then quickly added, "Yuffie has a crush on him!"

"GARNET!" Yuffie screeched. "He is waaaay too old for me." She yelled, trying to hide her blush.

"For someone who doesn't have a crush you sure are blushing." Aerith teased.

"Oh shut up Mrs. _Sephiroth_!" Yuffie snapped back playfully.

Aerith emerald eyes widen, "Why you-"

"Everyone get in your places for Act I!" Reeve yelled over the noise of the workers. Yuffie smirked at Aeirth as she quickly ran over to her spot.

As everyone began moving around to their respective places, Aerith signaled to Tifa to follow her. They sat down behind the curtains. "My part doesn't come until later." Aerith explained as she watched Scarlet take the center of the stage.

The woman released a long, shrill high note as she held up a fake chopped off head and Tifa had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing as one of the maids put cotton balls in her ears to block out the singer.

"_This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Junon!"_ Scarlet finished the last note and threw the prop head at one of her assistants.

Chorus girls dressed in intricate gold and red dresses and men dressed as soldiers began to march out in a military style, _"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" _

Immediately, the men joined in, "_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, us, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!_"

Scarlet moved around the forefront of the stage, smiling at the invisible audience, and almost tripped on her dress as the chorus continued on, "_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_"

They parted a way at the center of the stage as Heidegger or "Hannibal" made his way through, "_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp."_

Reeve began to tap his baton on his music stand to stop the performance, "Please, Gentlemen."

A handsome blond man began to lead two men from the backstage. One was black and large while the other was white and shorter but still stocky. "This is the rehearsal, as you see, for the new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'." He said to them.

"Mr. Shinra, these are rehearsals." Reeve said with agitation.

"That's Rufus Shinra, our manager." Aerith whispered to her, "His father owned this place and died about two years ago. Shocked he's just now selling the place."

"Mr. Tuesti, Mrs. Gainsborough, ladies and gentlemen, your attention please." Everyone began to gather closer, eager to hear what their manager had to say. "I'm sure that all of you have heard the rumors about me selling the opera house." There was a large murmur over the stage but soon hushed when he continued, "And they are true so I would like to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Mr. Barrett Wallace and Cid Highwind."

There was a chorus of applause and Rufus continued, "You might have heard of their recently acquired wealth through the junk busin-"

"_Scrap metal_." Cid roughly corrected.

Behind Aerith and Tifa, a chorus girl whispered to her friend, "I bet they're rich!"

Barrett cleared his throat to clear the awkwardness, "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, Mr. Strife." He turned as a man with wild blond hair came walking towards them.

"_Cloud…_" Tifa whispered.

Aerith glanced at her and then looked back at the man. "You know him?"

Tifa looked away out of embarrassment, "We lived in Nibelheim together. Before I left….before my father died, we were 'childhood friends'."

Cloud smiled, glancing at everyone on the stage, "My mother and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire."

There was small applause as Scarlet moved towards Cloud with her hand out. "Gentlemen, this is Scarlett Delisle , our leading soprano for five years now." Rufus said as Scarlett bowed to Cloud and he kissed her hand in return. Scarlett's entourage could be heard saying bravo as the new managers clapped for her.

Heidegger coughed loudly, gaining Rufus's attention, "And Heidegger Konietzko."

"It's an honor Mr. Konietzko, but I'm keeping you all from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening in Box five to share your great triumph. My apologies." Cloud bowed politely and walked away.

Aerith let out a soft gasp and stiffen when Cloud said Box five but Tifa decided to stay silent about it.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife. Once again, Heidegger." Reeve ordered.

"He loves me! He loves me. Love me, love me, love me." Scarlet cooed to her entourage as one of them checked her makeup.

Tifa hitched her breath as Cloud headed right towards her…and continued to walk past. She looked away dejectedly. "He wouldn't recognize me." She said quietly.

Aeirth put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He didn't see you." She looked around and saw that the ballet routine was starting and her Aunt was talking to the new managers.

"I take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballet program, Monsieur." She could hear her Aunt saying. She watched Sarah, Yuna, and Garnet do a clean Allegro and bended into a forward position, as Noel, Tidus, and Zidane leaped over them respectively.

"Come. The choreography for this is easy. Just follow my lead." Aerith slide into the front of the group and Tifa moved behind her and matched Aerith's movements.

"I can see why, especially with that little green-eyed nymph." Tifa could hear Cid continue on the conversation.

"My _niece_, Aerith Gainsborough." Elmyra said with an edge and he got the message.

"And that exceptional beauty?" he asked, pointing to Tifa, "No relation, I hope." Eying her suggestively.

"Tifa Lockhart. Promising talent, Monsieur Highwind, very promising." Elmyra said eying Tifa, as she did a swift Brisé. "Gentleman could you please stand to the side please." She instructed as the dancers and chorus began to move forward.

"_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"_

"Don't step on my dress!" Scarlet yelled to a chorus girl as she moved backwards.

"_The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!"_

"Okay everyone! Break for 10!" Reeve yelled as the workers began to disperse."

"The mayor is coming in tonight. He is very excited for tonight's gala-"

"Ooooooh!" Scarlet interrupted as she looked at the three angrily, "I bet he is excited about dancing girls as your new managers because I-"She pointed at herself for emphasis, "WILL NOT BE SINGING!" She turned around, "Get my doggies. Bring me my doggie's!" she yelled to her assistant.

"What the hell do we do?" Barrett asked Rufus.

"Beg." He answered flatly, gesturing for them to follow the angry star.

"Mrs. Delisle please?" Cid called after her.

"Beautiful Diva!" Barrett added, causing her to turn around.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouted.

"Goddess of Song!" Cid yelled, feeding her ego.

"Mr. Tuesti isn't there a special aria for the character Elissa in Act Three of _Hannibal_? Perhaps if…."

"Yes! Yes!" Scarlet answered instead. "But I'm not ready because _someone_ not finish it!" She said glaring at Leblanc, who just stuck out her tongue. "And I hate this horrible hat!"

"Well as a personal favor could you give us a private rendition of it?" Barrett asked as she began to cry. "Unless Mr. Tuesti objects."

Reeve began to answer but once again Scarlet interrupted, "No...No…" she paused and laughed, "If my managers command it." Causing Barrett and Cid to give each other satisfied glances. "Reeve?

"If my diva commands it." he replied.

"Yes I do!" She answered hastily pushing to get to the center of the stage. "Everybody be quiet!"

"Um Shinra can I ask exactly why you are retiring?" Cid asked.

"My health." He retorted.

"Ah, I see."

"Are you ready, Scarlet?" Reeve asked.

Scarlet quickly sprayed something in her mouth and handed the bottle to her assistant. She fixed her posture as the pianist began playing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_

Everyone's attention was on Scarlet, oblivious to the cloaked figure moving overhead…

"_Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try! When you find, that once again you long to take your-."_

There was loud scream as from overhead a large backdrop began to fall…directly where Scarlet was standing. There were loud shouts and confused faces as the men rushed to get the backdrop off their star who was pounding her hands on the floor like a child.

Tidus and Rikku were looking up at the second floor in excitement and Garnet looked up at Tifa, "He's here; the Phantom of the Opera!" she said softly, fear and excitement in her voice. Aerith didn't say anything at all.

"What the-! Wakka! Wakka what's going on up there?" Rufus shouted up to the second floor.

"Hey, don't look at any of us up here! None of us were at this post ya!"

"Ms. Delisle these things do happen." Barrett said, trying to comfort the star.

She turned to him with fire in her eyes, "These things DO happen! For the past three years these things DO happen! And did you stop them from happening! NO!" she said, glaring at Rufus. "And you two! You're as bad as him! 'These things do happen!'" she paused in anger, "Until they STOP happening, this thing-." She yelled pointing at herself, "does not happen. Heidegger! We're leaving!" she said as she stormed away.

Heidegger turned to look at them before leaving, "Gya haa haa haa, amateurs."

"Well," Rufus sighed, "this is all yours. I'll be leaving for Costa del Sol. Good luck." And he turned and walked away.

Both men just stood there in shock until Cid turned to Reeve, "Scarlet…will be coming back?" Reeve looked as if he would faint.

"You think so, messieurs?" Elmyra asked, "I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Elmyra said smirking, as if she was mocking their misfortune. "He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His _opera house!" Barrett shouted.

Elmyra simply continued, "And commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary!" Cid yelled.

Elmyra flicked some dust of her, "Monsieur Shinra paid him twenty thousand gil a month."

Barrett snatched the letter angrily, "_Twenty Thousand Gil!_"

"Perhaps you can afford more, with that Strife boy as your patron." Elmyra sneered as she backed away from him

"_Well,_ we had planned to have made that public tonight at the gala. But is seems we will now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" Barrett yelled as he ripped up the letter.

"But isn't there an understudy!" Cid asked Reeve.

"_Understudy_. There is no _understudy_ for _Scarlet_!" Reeve yelled, his frustration getting the better of him.

"A full house Cid!" Barret yelled. "We'll have to refund a full house!"

"Tifa Lockhart could sing it." Elmyra interjected, causing Tifa to look up in surprise.

"A chorus girl? _Please_." Cid frowned.

Elmyra ignored him, "Tifa is no chorus girl. She is the daughter of Julia Heartilly."

Both of the managers and even Reeve looked at her in surprised. "_The_ Julia Heartilly?" the managers asked in union. Elmyra only nodded in response. Tifa stood rigid; that was exactly what she didn't want people to know.

"Well, come on then." Cid said. As Tifa walked forward, Elmyra gave her a supportive push.

Reeve took his position in front of his music stand, "From the beginning of the aria then." He ordered.

"Cid, I still don't feel any better about this. We don't-." Barrett mumbled.

"Oh shut up and hear her sing first." Cid grumbled back.

Tifa touch the ring on the thin chain around her neck as the melody began, '_Mom…_'

* * *

The lights shimmered in her face as she smiled to the crowd. Her hair was pulled back with soft curls and small white flowers arranged in it. She had a fluffy white dress on that complimented the serene midnight backdrop behind her.

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea - But if you can still remember, stop and think of me... _

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen - Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind."_ From the side of the stage, Aerith stood watching her new friend's performance as her Aunt began to walk. She frowned but a part of her knew what it was for.

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things, we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you!"_

* * *

"_When I won't think of you!"_ echoed through the walls down in the deepest parts of the opera house.

"Tifa…" the Phantom breathed, as he clasped his heart.

* * *

He heard the audience applause but his cerulean eyes stayed connected to the stage. His eyes stayed connected to _her_. "_Can it be? Can it be Tifa?_"

He stood up in his box, clapping, "Bravo!" and he turned and left his box; not noticing Elmyra hiding behind the curtains…

"_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were...She may not remember me, but I remember her..."_

* * *

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have your seasons, so do we but please promise me that sometimes you will think…"_ Tifa paused as she saved up for her high note, _"…of me!"_

The audience erupted in a standing ovation, through roses at her feet, and Barrett and Cid shouted their rough praises.

* * *

"No autographs!" Elmyra said as she shut the door to the dressing room. Tifa looked around to see flowers everywhere and almost had a heart-attack when Yuffie and the others jumped out.

"Surprise!" They all shouted, gathering around her.

"You guys!" Tifa said, smiling even though her heat had skipped a beat. Elmyra smiled and sat down in front of the vanity mirror.

"Tifa you were so amazing!" Serah gushed.

"I know right! Especially that high note!" Rikku added.

Eiko who was being held by Yuna, tried to mimic the older girl's performance with less success. As they girls laugh there was a knock at the door and Garnet went to answer it.

A tall, attractive man, with beautiful silver hair stood at the door, he awkwardly glanced at them until he laid eyes on Aerith and gave a small smile. Garnet moved out the way and everyone glanced at Aerith, who only blushed and gracefully moved to him.

"Hi Seph." She greeted him.

"You were great tonight." He said, grasping her hand.

There was a chorus of 'Awww's' and the couple looked back at them; Aerith with annoyance and Sephiroth with confusion.

"Let's go somewhere private." Aerith said leading him out the door and into Tifa's waiting crowd.

"Anyway, we came here to tell you we're going to hang out in Yuna and Serah's room tonight after we all change."

"Alright, I'll be there!" Tifa said. The filed out one by one, while saying goodnight to Elmyra. Once they were gone Tifa turned to her new instructor. To be honest, she didn't know whether she should be pleased or pissed for what Elmyra did earlier, and what irked her is that Elmyra seemed indifferent to it.

Elymra stood up and picked up a single rose that lay on the vanity table and walked to her. "You did wonderful my love. He is very pleased." She said as she handed it to her and left.

Tied around the single rose was a black ribbon. '_It will soon change anyway._' The words echoed in her head, as she sat down, and turned around to look at the large mirror behind her. She stared at it for so long that she jumped when the door opened.

"Tifa!" a man greeted her.

She saw his reflection from the mirror and turned around, "Cloud!"

"It's been so long Tifa." He said as he sat the flowers he brought for her on top of the rose from the Phantom; crushing it.

She frowned at that, but regarded as nothing. "I know. We have so much catching up to do."

"How about tonight?" Cloud asked as he kneeled in front of her.

Tifa bite her lip, "My friend's asked me to be with them tonight."

"You can have a girl's night out anytime."

"But-" He pressed his finger to her lips, and same action the Phantom did earlier.

"Get ready while I get the Valet to bring my car out front." He said, heading for the door.

"Cloud-" But he had already shut the door. She sighed. Having dinner with Cloud wasn't such a bad thing, she thought. He was childhood friend, her friends would understand. She had to find a dress though…

* * *

She had changed out her dress and into a nightgown she had found in the dressing room. She was about to go to Leblanc to ask for a spare dress when the lights went out. Tifa looked around worriedly and quickly headed for the door when…

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!"_ It was him…and he was angry. His voice was loud and powerful echoing through the room.

"_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

'_He's trying to scare me.' _Tifa thought. '_I'll show him…_'

"_Phantom, I hear you! Take off you mask, come from your hiding and show yourself! Enter at last, Phantom!" _She sung back to him.

He responded, his voice not as harsh as before, "_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"_ Tifa looked towards the mirror and her brown eyes widen as his figure appeared in the mirror.

"_Mysterious Phantom! Why do you hide! Tell me you secrets! Mysterious Phantom hide no longer! Come to me, strange phantom!"_

His voice pulled her to the mirror, _"You are my Angel of Music; Come to me Angel of Music." _

She continued towards him oblivious to the loud, knocking on the door, "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" Cloud yelled from the outside. "Tifa! Tifa!"

"_You are my Angel of Music; Come to me Angel of Music…"_ Tifa stepped into the mirror, where he stood waiting and grasped the hand he held out for her…

* * *

He's here, the phantom of the opera!

_**Anyway for the important stuff!**_

1st: I want to address me adding Cloud as a secondary character. Does this mean this fic is Cloud/Tifa? No! I don't ship it. (No offense to anybody that does) I added Cloud instead of just Tifa b/c he is the 3rd most important person in this fic. _**There is some foreshadowing of him and the Phantom's future relationship if you read the part about the flowers again.**_

2nd: This is the longest chapter so far! 8 and a half pages. I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far!

3rd: I want more guesses about the Phantom. Because everyone kept guessing Sephiroth. And I'm like Seph/Aerith forever! Remember: think outside the box.

4th: Who's your favorite character so far? Is there anybody who could be written better?

5th: The song between the Phantom and Tifa is called The Mirror. I changed the words for Christine's part b/c Tifa doesn't have the same relationship that Christine has at this point in the story. The Phantom's lines aren't really changed except for the ending because it's **REALLY** important later. So if you want to hear the differences I encourage you to look up the actually song.


	5. Chapter 4: Music of the Night

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, Final Fantasy or Hunchback of Notre Dame.

* * *

_**The Phantom of the Opera – Chapter Four**_

"_**Music of the Night"**_

As she crossed the threshold of the mirror, Tifa had transported into another world. One that she had crossed into before, blind, oblivious, and unwelcomed, but now he had lit the darkness for her; literally. The same dark hallway she had stumbled through last night was now lighted by candelabras lined upon the stone walls.

Alongside her the Phantom led the way down to the forgotten crypts underneath the depths of the Opera House. Even though the passageway was lit, it wasn't any less eerie. It smelled, moss covered the walls, and rats ran past occasionally causing her to jump, making her receive an annoyed look from her dark companion.

She didn't want to admit it but it was true; she was frightened of him. '_Why am I __**here**__?_' Tifa asked herself. '_Why am I walking with this lunatic that lives under the Opera House, wears a mask, and runs around ordering me to sing? Why am I not having fun with my friends?'_

"Why am I not having dinner with Cloud?" Tifa whispered out loud.

"Because you don't want to be." The Phantom answered with smug satisfaction.

She glared at him crossly but soon gave up her pathetic stance. Eying him wearily, she asked, "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

He pouted his lips which almost made him look innocent…almost. "_Never_." He said honestly.

She looked him over skeptically, "My father was a soldier and he taught me hand-to-hand combat. So if you try anything I'll kick your-"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I may be a lot of things but I'm not a_ rapist_." He scoffed.

She lowered her eyes, shamed that she had accused of that, "I'm sorry." She apologized, setting her pride aside.

He took her hand in his, "Let us continue our duet, shall we." He smiled flirtatiously as he kissed her hand.

She gasped as he began to lead her down the passageway.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._" His grip on her hand tightened as she began. "_That voice that calls to me and speaks my name_." She kept her eyes locked on him as he repeatedly looked back at her. They reached a staircase were the Phantom took down a torch and continued to lead her away from the safety of light.

"_And do I dream again for now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there…Inside my mind!"_

As they continued to walk through the darkness she noticed that the deeper they traveled, the darker it became and she unconsciously began to move closer to him.

The Phantom sensed her fear and held the torch up to light the darkness. "_Sing once again with me, our strange duet._ _My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind,"_ His words made Tifa's cheeks flush in embarrassment as he caught her looking back at the fading light behind them.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your mind!"_ They came to the dead end of the passage where a waterway continued on. The Phantom helped her onto the gondola and began to row them towards the darkness.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear._" Tifa sang to him.

"_It's me they hear..._" The Phantom interjected.

"_Our spirit and voices in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there…_" Their voices intertwined with each other in the darkness of his lair.

"_Inside my mind!_" Tifa stared in awe at the figures and monuments engraved in the walls. As the gondola gradually moved forward, she gripped the edges of it for support as her body leaned forward as they continued to their destination.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_" She heard faint noises above them and looked to see…._bats_. She covered her mouth to muffle her scream. She turned around to look at the Phantom, who seemed indifferent to the blind flying rodents above them.

Instead he encouraged her to keep singing, "_Sing,_ _my Angel of Music_."

She pressed her voice harder, each note echoing against the cold, damp walls while he compelled her endlessly. "_Sing, my Angel._"

They reached the entrance to a large cavern asshe continued with his persistence, "_Sing for me!_" he shouted. "_Sing, my Angel!_" she continued on through the pain, "_Sing for me!_"

Finally the gondola stopped and with it her voice. She breathed deeply as she watched the Phantom leap out of the gondola gracefully and placed the paddle against the wall. As he turned around, he whipped his cape off, placed it on the edge of a covered mirror, and turned his hazel eyes to her intently.

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne." _He began, gesturing out to his 'home',_ "To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music."_ She glanced around the dark cave, which was littered with candles, books, librettos, and other miscellaneous items taken from the Opera House. Her conscience told her run away; _swim_ away, if she had to. Yet, every fiber in her being rooted her to the hard wood beneath her so she could listen to him sing to her all night.

"_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone." _He was standing over an upright piano and he turned to face her, "_Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music...my music..."_

The large cave became silent except for the drops of water hitting the lake as they stared at one another.

* * *

"I don't understand Aerith." Sephiroth said with agitation as he walked down the sidewalk with Aerith. "What's so important about that Opera House that you won't move in with me?"

Aerith shook her head, her curls bouncing against her cheeks as she did so. "There's nothing to _understand_ Sephiroth. What's wrong with me wanting to live at the Opera House a little longer?"

Sephiroth stopped walking and sighed, "It's just….sometimes I don't think you want to be with me."

Aerith frowned and hugged him tightly, "There's never a day I don't stop thinking about you Sephiroth." She whispered in his chest, desperately holding in her tears, "I would give anything to live you with but…I just can't." She had tried not to cry but failed as she thought of the real reason that was holding her back.

"Shhhh." Sephiroth wiped away her tears while rubbing her back. Aerith had a secret; something that she didn't want him to know about that was eating her up inside. '_What could it be?_' he pondered to himself. The couple remained embraced in the middle of the side walk; ignoring the perplexed looks from pedestrians. However, the couple's peaceful moment didn't last long as two police cruisers raced down the street and made a quick left as their sirens rang in the distance.

"Are they heading towards the Opera House?" Sephiroth asked as he stared off in the building's direction.

Aerith's heart was practically about to rip out of her chest. Were those policemen really headed to the Opera House. Could they have caught him?

"No…." Aerith whispered as she gripped Sephiroth's hand and took off wildly towards the Opera House.

* * *

The Phantom's eyes lingered on her as he began to sing, "_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._"

As he moved towards the gondola, the reflection of the water hit his mask, causing it to glow with an ethereal light, "_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._" He held out a hand for her and Tifa took it without a second thought; she left all her fears and worries behind her.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it - tremulous and tender._ _Turn your face away from the garish light of day."_ He sang, turning her face softly by the chin to him when he caught her eyes wondering back to the lingering light behind them.

"_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_ _and listen to the music of the night!_" He let go of her hand and moved towards the top of the stairs while continuing his serenade. "_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before_. _Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_." Tifa felt herself giving into him as she freed herself of the pain, expectations, and doubts. As she closed her eyes and smiled at the mystery of a man before her….

"_And you'll live as you've never lived before_." The Phantom held out his hand and gestured for her to move forward. She silently obeyed, grasping his hand and letting him lead her.

"_Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you."_ His body circled around hers and her gaze followed his, never dropping once. He leaned his face forward close to her lips but moved back; teasing her. "_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night_."

He stalked around the piano like a lion hunting his prey, his gaze commanding hers. _"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!_"

He returned to her and he reached to touch her face slowly, almost as if he were afraid to as his voice became softly, "_Only then can you belong to me._"

The Phantom moved his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders, gently turning her so that her backside was against his body. His left hand followed the curves of her body while his right hand stroked her right hip. "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._"

Tifa fought the moan that tried to escape her lips. The Phantom grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face, swaying their bodies gently as he savored the touch of her skin against the unmasked side of his face. "_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._"

He kept her hand cradled in his ashe began to lead her to a small crevice in the stone wall covered by drapes. "_Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write; the power of the music of the night!_" He turned and threw the drapes off excitedly and smiled at her. Tifa returned the smile and stepped forward to see a mannequin…of her in a wedding dress.

'_What the hell…._' She thought before everything went dark. The Phantom managed to catch her as she fainted and he cradled her in his arms as took her to his bed.

He laid her down gently against the silk sheets, "_You alone can make my song take flight_." He caressed her delicate cheek before leaning up and pulling down the canopy over his Angel.

"_Help me make the music of the night…_"

* * *

"Excuse me. Sorry. Can you _move_?" Aerith mumbled as she pushed herself though the crowd. In reality, she didn't actually have to shove anybody out of the way. When people saw Sephiroth heading their way, they automatically moved out of the way.

"Aerith!" someone shouted her name. She looked passed Sephiroth to see Yuna ahead of the crowd waving frantically.

Seeing her friend made Aerith move through the crowd faster. Finally she reached Yuna and grasped her friend's hand frantically, "What's going on? What happened?" She rushed out.

Yuna lowered her eyes, "Its Tifa. She's gone!"

Sephiroth frowned, "Wasn't that the one singing tonight."

Yuna nodded her head, "Th-they-"she stuttered and lowered her voice, "They think the Phantom took her."

Aerith's eyes widen, "Who said that?"

"The managers; especially the one named Barret." Yuna answered.

Aerith huffed, "Where's my Aunt?" Yuna pointed towards the closed dressing room. Aerith turned and walked straight into the dressing room. Her aunt was sitting on a couch, Cid paced as he argued with Barret, and two police officers were talking to the patron.

"Hey you can't be in here!" One of them shouted at her. He was around the same age as her, maybe a few years older, with wild raven hair. He was about to chastise her even more but when Sephiroth appeared behind her, the officer immediately became stiff and saluted him. "Captain."

"At ease Zackary." Sephiroth commanded to cadet. "What's going on here?"

Zack sighed and he looked at Cloud cautiously, "Well, Mr. Strife here claims that he heard someone singing to Miss Lockhart, the missing girl. When he tried to investigate, he found that the door was locked. He believes that someone locked Miss Lockhart inside even though it's quite feasible that she locked it her-"

"She didn't lock herself in!" Cloud interrupted, "She had just agreed to go on a date with me."

"But we also have a testimonial from her friends saying that she had agreed to meet with them too." The officer behind Zack said.

Cloud groaned, shoving his hand through his hair helplessly, "Well, she _didn't_; did she? Or else we wouldn't be standing here!"

Sephiroth walked towards Cloud, "Mr…Strife, correct?" He asked the blond, who nodded his head in return. "I can guarantee that the Midgar Police task force assigned to this case will work hard to find Miss Lockhart. Isn't that right Cadet Fair and Kunsel?" He asked, in effort to relieve the boy.

Aerith frowned; Sephiroth had taken off tonight for time between them yet he was still having to do work on his night off.

"Do you have potential suspects?" Sephiroth questioned.

"It's that damned Opera Ghost!" Barret shouted to the heavens, making Elmyra jump and Aerith stiffen.

Zack cocked a sleek eyebrow, "Opera Ghost?" he said skeptically.

"Damn right! Cid give'em the note!" He ordered.

"Are we really gonna feed into this shit, Barret?" Cid grumbled, as he searched his coat for something.

"Hell yeah! Look what's been fucking happening!" As the bulky man shouted Aerith noticed her Aunt frown in displeasure. Although they lived in such a hectic city where swearing was profound, her Aunt still looked down on anyone who swore. "First Scarlet, now Tifa! We shoulda just refunded those damn tickets. Now we've got a missing girl on our conscience!"

Cid pulled out a lighter and began to light a cigarette. "No smoking in here." Elmyra scolded.

"I can smoke wherever I like. I'm the manager of this motherfucking Opera Hou-" Cid tried to retort but Elymra simply walked over to him, slapped the cigarette out of his hand, and stepped on it.

"Maybe if you two _acted_ like managers we wouldn't be in this mess." She stated coldly and headed for the door. Before leaving she turned her head back to Sephiroth, "I'll be in my room if you actually get anywhere with this." And slammed the door.

* * *

Tifa blinked rapidly as she began to stir. She propped herself up and slid off the bed, pushing the curtains from the canopy out of her way. A slight dizziness came over and she had to lean against the bed for support, as she remembered what happened earlier.

The Phantom had been singing, and then…there had been a mannequin….of her….in a wedding dress. Had it really been her or had she imagined it? Tifa was interrupted from her jumbled thoughts when she heard music playing. She slowly got up and peaked around the edge of the jagged wall cautiously. The Phantom was sitting at the piano, his back to her. The melody he was playing was upbeat and hopeful; something that surprised her coming from him.

"_Safe behind this prison of parapets of stone; listening to the people up above me. All my life I watch them as I hide down here alone; hungry for the histories they show me._ _All my life I memorize their faces_; _knowing them as they will never know me_. _All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day._

_Not below them_, _but part of them…_" He held in a breath before continuing. "_And out there_! _Living in the sun_. _Give me one day out there._ _All I ask is one_ _to hold forever._

_Out there! Where they all live unaware. What I'd give; what I'd dare. Just to live one day out there."_

His voice sped up as his fingers raced across the keys of the piano. "_Out there among the businessmen and the beggars and their wives._ _Through the shadows I can see them._ _Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them._"

"_If __**I **__was in their skin_," He emphasized the 'I' which sent shutters down Tifa's spine as his stunning voice echoed through the gloomy lair. "_I'd __**treasure**__ every instant out there!_ _Strolling by the Populaire._

_Give me __**one day**__ out there! Like an ordinary man, who freely walk about there. Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share!_"

He began to pound fiercely on the keys to each word as they slid out of his mouth. "_Won't resent, won't despair, old and deformed, I won't care._

_I'll have spent one day out…__**there**__!"_ When he finished, his hands fell from the keys somberly and he slumped against the head of the piano.

Tifa stared at the Phantom. '_He's no "phantom".'_ She thought to herself, '_He's nothing but a man._' With a new resolve, she stepped from behind her hiding spot and crept little by little towards the Phantom. Before he could realize she was behind him, she had already wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his back, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

You didn't see that coming did you? :)

So I was listening to the demo version of "Out There" which is performed by Alan Menken (who is basically responsible for the songs in The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, etc.) and I really listened to the lyrics and realized how much it relates to the Phantom. However, the time that the Phantom did go "out there" his parents died, he was called a monster, and...here where are.

Also you guys probably might not have picked up on it but I going to address it anyway. In this Chapter there are a couple of references of how Tifa kept looking back at the light and was uncomfortable about going into the darkness. Well that's because I have this headcanon that Tifa's afraid of the dark b/c of a certain fanfic. Plus the part regarding the mannequin needs some explaining too. For the longest time I didn't understand why the mannequin looked like Christine/Emmy Rossum when it first appeared during MotN but looked nothing like her at the end of the movie. After doing some researching I found out that the mannequin is supposed to represent how the audience was seeing everything through Christine's mind. So during the MotN sequence the mannequin doesn't really look like her; its just what she wanted to see. However, during Down Once More when we see the mannequin it doesn't look like her b/c she has accepted the reality of the situation. Plus the mannequin was the Phantom's way of proposing to her... :/

Also I just want to say I appreciate every review, follow, story alert, and favorite. You guys don't even realize how much it makes me happy! :D

That's pretty much it. I think… - HSG


End file.
